


Sweet Temptations

by MightyMidget



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Athelstan As The Priest, Biting, Bottom Athelstan, Closeted Character, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priests, Ragnar As The Pool Boy, Rough Kissing, Self-Denial, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top Ragnar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan needs to hire a boy to tend to the pool but when they send out Ragnar he prays for the strength to resist this man, and his god-like body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Temptations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/gifts).



> Okay firstly, I have NEVER written a story for Vikings before so please drop me a comment and let me know what you thought of it. Secondly, this is for my lovely Helen so I better see a Kudos from you biatch xxx

Athelstan was staring again, and for the love of his God he couldn’t look away. When he had first thought about hiring a boy to clean out the pool - a useless addition to the house since he never used it, but nevertheless it needed to be cleaned regularly - he had assumed he would wind up with some pimply kid working his way through high school and turning up high every day. He had certainly never expected this Norse God-like man with piercing blue eyes and muscles which bulged out of his shirt with every shift of his body.   
  
“Hello...I have come to clean out the pool…” The man spoke in a thick accent which stunned Athelstan to his core and for several moments he could do nothing but stare, a fact which brought a smile to the strange man’s face. “You were expecting me, yes?”   
  
“Yes, yes I was, please do come in…” Athelstan muttered, shaking his head to clear it as he stood aside to allow him to step inside the house, barely able to shake off the urge to reach out and brush his fingers along those exposed arm muscles. “Pardon my reaction, I have been a little overworked of late.” The man turned to admire the decor of the hallway, which was filled with artwork and artifacts from all around the world, and Athelstan was pleased to see a spark of interest in the man’s eye.   
  
“It is not a problem, Sir, the fault is mine I am afraid I did not introduce myself. I am Ragnar.” A hand was offered and slowly Athelstan took it, fighting to control his breathing as Ragnar gripped him tightly and shook his hand.   
  
“Athelstan.” He replied, quickly withdrawing his hand before his wicked thoughts got the better of him.   
  
“It is nice to be meeting you. You have a very lovely home…” Ragnar’s eyes wandered over the paintings again. “Such treasures must have cost you much money.”   
  
“They belong to my Church, they are just housed here...Horded away, one might say. A bit like myself.” Athelstan muttered the last part under his breath but Ragnar caught it anyway, turning his blue eyes on the man.   
  
“You are a Holy Man?” Ragnar asked with a twinkle in his eye which made Athelstan blush for unknown reasons.   
  
“A Priest, of sorts. I work mostly with cataloguing and archiving these artifacts and many others for the Church.” Athelstan said, suddenly unsure as to why he was telling this strange man all about himself. “You should get to your tasks, I have a lot of my own work to be getting on with. The pool is out back, the window to my study overlooks it so if you need anything…” And without another word Athelstan turned and walked away, leaving the man standing alone in the hallway, smirking as he watched him leave.   
  
“Good day to you, Priest.” Ragnar called after him before picking up his bag and making his way outdoors again. This was going to be interesting.   
  
  
\----------   
  
  
That was two weeks ago, and no matter how hard Athelstan tried to concentrate on his work the sight of the man working just outside of his window was proving to be an enticing distraction - this day more than others.   
  
The day had grown very hot very quickly and Ragnar had pulled off his shirt, exposing miles of sweat soaked glistening skin, and Athelstan had been watching every moment of Ragnar’s work. He couldn’t help himself. Every now and then Ragnar would look up and smile when he caught the Priest watching him, and Athelstan would be forced to avert his eyes when the handsome man winked at him playfully or found an excuse to show off his hardened body a little more.   
  
Finally, around Lunchtime, Ragnar caught Athelstans attention and motioned that he would like a drink so the Priest took a break from his work - what little he had managed to get done - and made his way to the kitchen, meeting Ragnar half way.   
  
“I apologise, I should have offered you a beverage long ago. It doesn’t do to get dehydrated in this weather.” Athelstan said, trying to fill to tense silence between them with idle chit chat but it seemed as though Ragnar was a man of few words. “What can I get you? I have water…” The Priest opened the refrigerator and bent over to check the shelves as Ragnar leant back against the counter and admired the view. “Juice, Milk…”   
  
“I shall take whatever you will give me…” Ragnar said and Athelstan could feel the man’s on him, watching his every move, and he felt very exposed all of a sudden. He peered nervously over his shoulder and quickly looked away again to hide his blush as he saw Ragnar’s eyes trailing over his body, a smug little smirk on his face. The Priest grabbed two bottles of water from the bottom shelf and straightened back up, closing the door behind him as he turned to give Ragnar his drink, but he gasped in shock when he turned and found the man directly behind him. He had moved swiftly and silently like a cat, and Athelstan found himself trapped with his back against the door and Ragnar almost pressed against his chest. He felt his breathing quicken and Ragnar chuckled lightly, taking the bottle from Athelstans hand and unscrewing it.   
  
“Thank you.” The man said, pressing the bottle to his lips and tilting it up to drink. Athelstan watched with parted lips as Ragnar quenched his thirst, gulping the water down and spilling a small amount down his chin, a small wet trail which the Priest longed to catch with his tongue. Athelstan was so caught up watching that bead of water slide down Ragnar’s chin that he didn’t notice the man move until a hand was cupping his jaw and pulling his face back up, forcing him to lock eyes with Ragnar. “So nervous, Priest...do I frighten you?” Ragnar asked but Athelstans voice failed him, leaving him capable only of shaking his head and trying to turn his head away. “No? Then why do you turn from me so often? In my world when a man turns his face away it is to hide from others the truth in his eyes...what truth are you hiding from me, Priest?”   
  
“I am hiding from nothing!” Athelstan snapped, finally breaking out of his stupor and shoving the man back from him. “I don’t even know who you are, and I will not allow you to corrupt my thoughts with your sinful ways! Stay away from me!” The Priest yelled and turned, retreating back to his bedroom where he fell to his knees before his bed, body shaking from the adrenaline pumping through his veins.   
  
“Father, why do you test me like this?” He whispered in prayer, cupping his hands together and slumping against the bed. “Why do you send this temptation on me? Please have mercy on my soul, spare me from my sinful thoughts and the lust in my body…”   
  
“Do I give you sinful thoughts, Priest?” A voice spoke from the doorway and Athelstan didn’t have the strength to stand and face the man watching him. He heard the man approaching, his footfalls heavy but slow, and a hardened body pressed up against his back. “Am I a temptation?” Ragnar’s voice spoke softly into his ear, no more than a whisper, but it caused Athelstans skin to tingle and he gasped when he felt strong hands on his hips. Those big strong hands were guiding his hips back, and they slid around his middle and down the front of his thighs, gripping hard and pulling his legs apart until he was properly bent over the bed and perfectly presented. Ragnar hummed approving and nibbled on the Priest’s ear as he shuffled up closer behind him, finally pressing himself up against Athelstans back and letting the man feel the bulge in his jeans pressing against his clothed ass. “Is this what you lust for, Athelstan?”   
  
“Oh Father...forgive me!” The Priest cried out even as he reached back to take Ragnar’s hands in his own and guide them around until they were cupped between his legs.   
  
“You’re so hard for me…” Ragnar chuckled as he slowly started to undo Athelstans jeans, popping the button and working open the zipper. “Tell me, Holy Man, have you ever even touched yourself here?” Ragnar asked as he glided his hand up and along the man’s toned stomach then down under his clothing to grip the heated flesh between his legs.   
  
“No!” Athelstan gasped, staggering his knees apart more to give the man behind him more room. “No, it’s a sin I swore AH!” The Priest cried out when Ragnar gave him a hard tug, smirking against the skin of his neck when Athelstan moaned loudly. “I took a vow…” The man whimpered and Ragnar hummed thoughtfully, lavishing his neck with kisses as he jerked him under his clothes.   
  
“My poor Priest. You have denied yourself for so long...you need release.” Ragnar breathed in his ear, and when he removed his hand from Athelstan’s cock the Priest whined pitifully. “Pull.Down.Your.Pants…” He whispered, breaking between each word to bite playfully at the Priest’s neck, pulling little gasps from him. Ragnar didn’t have to see his face to know he was blushing but slowly he brought his hands up to his waistline and worked the clothing down his thighs, exposing himself fully to the man behind him. Ragnar’s rough hands were back on him, gripping the flesh of his ass and pulling his cheeks apart to bare him more fully, and Athelstan buried his face in the bedclothes to hide his shameful moan. He had never felt more on display, and it aroused him all the more to know this man he barely knew was seeing him this way. They stayed that way for the longest time, and Athelstan was shaking with anticipation when he felt the sudden sensation of breath against hole. He had no time to react before Ragnar’s tongue was lapping over the flesh, and the noise he made was more animalistic than human. All the breath was forced from his body when that wicked tongue breached him, forcing its way inside, and nothing had ever felt as good than the man defiling his body at that moment.   
  
“Oh Ragnar! Wh..what are you doing to me?” Athelstan gasped and he felt the man move back up his body and press hot, wet lips against his ear.   
  
“Releasing you. You are a free man, and a free man does what makes him feel good…” Ragnar replied, stroking his fingers up and down Athelstans arms to calm his fearful shaking. Something inside the Priest snapped in that moment, and he turned to capture Ragnar’s lips, kissing him over his shoulder and moaning when the man’s filthy tongue invaded his mouth. He could taste himself in this man’s mouth and the dirty feeling made him feel drunk and dizzy. Their kiss was fast and heated, Ragnar almost violent in his ministrations, but when he pulled back he quickly took advantage of the Priest’s disorientation and forced two of his fingers into Athelstan’s mouth.   
  
“Suck!” He ordered, and Athelstan obeyed without question, accepting both digits into his mouth and sucking on them sloppily, coating them well with his spit and rolling his tongue around them. While he sucked he closed his eyes and imagined something far thicker filling his mouth, something big and hot with a salty taste that would finally calm the craving he had been forcing down for years. Alas his daydream was short lived and in no time at all Ragnar was pulling his fingers away and forcing Athelstan face first down onto the bed, the Priest whining and whimpering as he went down. He felt one of those digits circling his hole and he gasped aloud when it dipped in, slowly pushing into him until Ragnar was buried up to the knuckle in Athelstan’s tight ass.   
  
“How does it feel to be fucked on a man’s fingers, Priest?” Ragnar asked as he slowly started to thrust in and out, fucking the man hard but slowly on his hand and searching for that spot which would weaken his knees.   
  
“It’s...oh God it’s wrong! It’s so wrong!” Athelstan cried out even as he moaned, gripping the bed covers when Ragnar slid in another finger and nailed his sweet spot head on.   
  
“Wrong? Hmm...would you prefer me to stop?” Ragnar asked, his voice dripping with mirth and a chuckle escaping his lips when the man under him writhed and pushed back against his hand.   
  
“No! Please! Don’t...Don’t stop now.” Athelstan panted, feeling a warmth pooling in his belly as Ragnar dragged his fingertips over that magical spot relentlessly but before he could fall over the edge he found himself empty once again, humping back against nothing frantically. “Oh no please come back don’t leave don’t…” He whimpered but a strong hand on his lower back steadied him.   
  
“Shhh my little Priest, I am not finished with you yet...I have something much better to give you.” Ragnar said, and Athelstan bit back a wanton moan when he heard the sound of Ragnar’s zipper pulling down. He felt the man push back up behind him, mounting over his back and pinning him easily to the bed, and then the hot wet tip of his cock was pushing up against Athelstan’s twitching hole. The Priest moaned as Ragnar dragged the tip over his hole, precum wetting his flesh and making him feel dirty all over, but this did nothing to calm his raging erection and he found himself torn between pushing back against the cock at his ass and the soft bed covers in front of him. Finally, Ragnar wrapped his arms around the man’s middle and held him tightly as he pushed himself forward, penetrating him slowly.   
  
It burned, there was no denying that but at the same time he welcomed the pain and tried hard to ignore the pleasure of it all...but he failed and a broken moan bubbled from his lips as he was filled and stretched out around Ragnar’s huge cock. Athelstan never thought it would be so tender, but Ragnar took it slowly, allowing him to adjust and kissing the back of his neck while until he relaxed once more. When the moments started to tick by and Ragnar had made no move to take it further, Athelstan bit his lip and braced himself against the bed, pushing himself back against Ragnar and whimpering when he felt the cock forced deeper again. Ragnar chuckled and slid his hands down to grip Athelstan’s hips, stilling him.   
  
“You are eager...I like that, but you will take what I give you and give yourself up to me, do you understand?” Ragnar asked and Athelstan nodded, flattening himself against the bed and tilting his hips up, a clear offer that the man could not refuse. Ragnar’s grip tightened harshly and his hips began to move, a rapid fire thrusting which took the Priest’s breath away, left him open mouthed and clawing at the bed again. Filthy pleas and wanton moans echoed through the room, a counterpoint to Ragnar’s pleased growls and grunts - he sounded like a animal when he fucked, and Athelstan was his bitch. His angle changed sharply and the Priests world went wide, eyes rolling back in his head as Ragnar pounded his prostate without letting up, and he screamed when a hand grabbed his cock suddenly and began jacking him in time with his thrusts. “Are you going to cum for me Priest? I want you to let go, let me feel your release. Cum for me!” Ragnar barked, darting forward to sink his teeth into Athelstan’s neck as the man bucked, stiffened and cried out as he came in hot spurts all over Ragnar’s hand. He felt himself go limp but Ragnar held him up, an almost tender motion which was so unlike the fucking he was still giving him, but he let himself be used with a dopey smile pulling at his mouth. He felt consumed, used, defiled in every way possible...and he was finally happy.   
  
Ragnar’s hips were stuttering, his rhythm faltering and he buried himself deep into Athelstan’s ass, growling ferally as he came into the limp and fucked out man in his arms. Athelstan winced slightly when Ragnar finally pulled out, and he felt himself being lifted up and placed tenderly on the bed, the man crawling up beside him and curling up at his side. A soft kiss was pressed to his forehead, and as he drifted off to sleep he heard a sweet voice in his head.   
  
“Sleep now, Priest. The morning will be brighter.”


End file.
